


Flying Lessons

by georgiesmith



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Manip, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to learn how to fly the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Lessons

“What’s eating him?” John looked over his shoulder at the retreating Time Lord.

Rodney leaned forward watching the Doctor stomp out of the console room. “I think he’s mad at you.”

“I’m a pilot, Rodney,” John complained. “I just wanted to learn how to fly the TARDIS. He seemed eager enough to teach us, didn’t he?”

Rodney held up his hands in surrender. “I think he was surprised at how well the ship responded to you. Maybe a little jealous. Plus, you were stroking the console and calling the TARDIS ‘sexy’. He’ll get over it. I hope.”

 

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks!


End file.
